10 Songs About Benji
by PeggsterLover
Summary: My mission, which I chose to accept, was to take the 10 song drabble challenge. Rules are inside if anyone wishes to also accept the mission.


_**Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

_Here is goes!  
>I love the friendship between Benji and Brandt so there's a lot of buddy stuff in here, also a lot of Benji whump (seeing as I know there's a few readers out there who enjoy it!). My ficlets aren't always relevant to the lyrics of the song, just more based on the title.<em>

_The last song that came up was a complete fluke and it made me laugh._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>1. INVISIBLE TOUCH – GENESIS<p>

Benji would just watch her. He didn't mean to seem strange or anything, it was just that he could never pluck up the courage to actually go and talk to her though. Her name was Addie. She was a new agent and was from England; something that Benji instantly noticed about her. Her long brown hair fell down her back and seemed to sway as she walked. Her eyes were practically multi-coloured and when she smiled, Benji couldn't look away.

She had never actually spoken to him, though. He wasn't sure why he had fallen so hard for her, but either way, he had.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>2. SNOW – FUGITIVE POPE<p>

Benji had always loved snow; ever since he was a child. Unfortunately, though, he hadn't seen that much while he was growing up. The conditions were never quite right. He could count the amount of times he saw proper snow on one hand.

So this was why, after a mission in New Zealand had gone particularly well, he had dragged Brandt out to go skiing.

"Seriously?" Brandt had said when Benji, who was bouncing around like a child who had consumed too many E numbers, had told him.

"Oh yeah!" Benji's grin was practically ear to ear. "Besides, we get to appreciate some more of the beautiful Kiwi landscape at the same time. You know that Lord of the Rings wa-"

"Yes, Benji, you've mentioned about that several times now." Brandt rolled his eyes.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"No." Brandt protested but when Benji raised his eyebrows, he sighed. "Ok, maybe a little. What if I fall?"

Benji winked. "I'll catch you."

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>3. HAVEN'T MET YOU YET – MICHAEL BUBLE<p>

Benji was never really a big 'dater'. He'd had a few girlfriends back when he lived in England, but heartbreak after heartbreak he convinced himself that he wasn't cut out for it. He sat in the hotel bar watching couples pass by before taking the last swig of his beer. He wanted to hope that there was someone out there for him, but he was finding it kind of hard to believe it. He saw Brandt walking by with a woman on his arm.

_Typical. They always go for the suave agent, never for the nerdy tech. _He sighed and stood up to get another drink, but soon found Brandt approaching him.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm always ok." He looked around before being honest. "Just having one of those 'depressed-single' moments."

"Ah. Hey, don't stress ok. She's out there, ok? You just haven't met her yet."

"Yeah." Benji gave a small smile before ordering his beer.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>4. I HAVE CONFIDENCE – JULIE ANDREWS<p>

Benji was thinking back on that moment in Mumbai when Brandt was about to jump into the computer array.

"You're sure about this suit, right, Benji?" Brandt had sounded terrified, and he kind of understood. If it had been Benji about to jump, he would have been fine as he had perfect confidence in the suit, but Brandt only had Benji's word.

"Pretty sure." Benji realised how bad that must have sounded after he said it. If he was trying to convince Brandt to have his own confidence in the suit, he was doing a crap job of it.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>5. FIRST RESPONDER – MICHAEL WANDMACHER<p>

Benji had felt the bullet rip through his side and knew it was bad, but he had to keep running. Two of their target's men were still hunting him down. Holding one hand to the wound, he gripped his gun in his left hand; this was going to make things worse seeing as he was right handed. He turned a corner and hid, waiting for them to run past and as they did, he managed to catch them by surprise, dispensing two bullets, one in each man's head. Once they were dealt with, he let himself slide down the wall, groaning at the white hot pain in his side.

"Need a little help here, guys." Benji spoke into his microphone waiting for the first responder.

"Benji!" he heard Brandt's voice calling.

"Here." He tried to yell back but it came out as more of a squeak.

" Geez, man. Are you ok?" Brandt took one look at him as he appeared at the corner and began to help him up.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>6. NOTHING ELSE MATTERS – METALLICA<p>

The explosion had rocked through the building like an earthquake. None of the team had realised what was happening until it was too late and they were now buried under rubble and remains of the hotel. Brandt looked around and saw a familiar figure a few meters away; he straight away began to crawl across to it, ignoring his potential injuries. His left leg was definitely broken and he figured he had a medium concussion judging by the insane headache that was tearing through his skull. As he got closer, he grabbed onto a piece of debris and pulled himself up next to Benji, who was only just regaining consciousness.

"Benji?"

"Mmmm….?" Benji had a lovely gash running from his forehead starting on the right, running down to the bridge of his nose, leaving a trail of bright red blood dripping along his nose.

"You alright?" Brandt managed to roll onto his back and was looking closer at his friend's injuries.

"I think my shoulders out…" came the response. "You?"

"Well aside from my blatantly broken leg, I think I'll live." He checked Benji's shoulder and the suspicions were confirmed. "Ok, I'm gonna have to pop this one back in. Here." He pulled off his belt and gave it to Benji, who understood.

"Well, so much for the mission, huh?" Benji replied, placing the belt in his mouth.

"Yeah, but the main thing is, we're alive. That's all that matters." After Benji's nod, Brandt gave a shove onto his friend's shoulder and Benji let out a scream.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>7. CAPTIVE – BRAND X MUSIC<p>

So there they were. Both tied to chairs in the middle of a room. Benji wasn't sure how they ended up there, but he didn't really care, all that mattered to him was that his head was killing him and he just wanted to go back to sleep. Brandt, on the other hand, was yelling at him to no fall asleep.

This being held captive thing really sucked.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>8. POISON – ALICE COOPER<p>

Why did he have to accept that drink? The mission had been going so well up until that point. Clearly the man had realised who he was and wanted to get him out of the way. But Benji being Benji remained naïve to the fact that said man had just slipped something into his drink. Thank God he'd only taken a sip before things had gone awry. The man had seen Ethan approaching and made a run for it, leaving Benji to slowly begin feeling the effects of the poison that was starting to writhe its way through his system.

He was lucky Jane and Brandt got to him in time, rushing him off to the van. He figured he lost consciousness somewhere between the bar and the van, because the next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of drips and wearing an oxygen mask over his face.

He wouldn't be going undercover again anytime soon.

Maybe they really should let Brandt seduce the rich guy next time.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>9. I DON'T LIKE MONDAYS – BOOMTOWN RATS<p>

As much as Benji loved his job, he wouldn't exactly call himself a morning person. And when it came to Monday-itus, it was a no-go zone. Brandt, who was the complete opposite, had got used to the fact of _not _asking Benji how he was doing on a Monday morning. He generally stayed away from the technician, having been warned that if any of his "chirpy early bird attitude" went within a ten meter radius of Benji before 11am, the younger agent would not be responsible for his actions.

This Monday was no different.

Brandt decided to bite the bullet and at exactly 10:59am, he approached Benji, hoping to wind him up a bit.

However, before he got to the five meter mark, he was hit square in the face with a pen.

Maybe not.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>  
>10. THEME FROM HOT FUZZ<p>

Benji had always fancied himself as a bit of the action hero type. Those feelings increased when he took out a man with a bullet to the head from easily 8 meters away in Mumbai. Being able to take that shot and save Brandt's life (along with the lives of many Seattle residents) had given him a new confidence in himself.

After the incident in Dubai, when he let his guard down and wound up lying on the floor unconscious & about to be killed, he had kind of thought he couldn't do it. But realising that he _was_ capable boosted his esteem and he felt good.

Roll on the next mission.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em> 


End file.
